


There's No Hell When You're With Me

by NekomuraTsukiyo



Series: Supernatural Encounters [8]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekomuraTsukiyo/pseuds/NekomuraTsukiyo
Summary: Spinoff from the Devil!Minho x Angel!Jisung fic!The Hell in the title is just..symbolic? Because it really doesn't matter lmao





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spinoff from the Devil!Minho x Angel!Jisung fic!
> 
> The Hell in the title is just..symbolic? Because it really doesn't matter lmao

"Hyun...jin? I was wondering for some time..." Jisung approached Hyunjin without any warning, so Hyunjin was startled a bit. 

"Wow, you're coming to me alone? You should know how Minho will kill me." 

"...Oh. I never thought about that before." Jisung admitted. "I am just curious about your...relationship with Seungmin."

"Me? Him? Nah, what are you talking about?" 

"Is it?" Jisung tilted his head, and Hyunjin secretly decided that the angelic _Han Jisung_ of all things was the most dangerous.

"Well, yeah, perhaps I like him, but we have no special relationship. At least not yet." Hyunjin shurgged, "Satisfied?"

"Not really," Jisung giggled, "But as you say, I will protect your life from Minho. Later!"

"Please stay this angelic forever, please."

~

"What're you talking about with Jisung just now?"

Hyunjin got startled again, this time by the one that they talked about a minute ago.

"It's none of your business Seungmin." Hyunjin mumbled, "Am I not allowed to talk with someone who's gonna live with us forever?"

"No, you're not, because Minho will probably snap your neck or something." Seungmin deadpanned, "If you died I would be troubled."

Hyunjin stared at him in disbelief. "Huh. I thought none of us matter to you?"

"Hmm. Humans say 'the more the merrier'. I guess it'd be boring if some of you died," Seungmin simply said, "What. You fell for me or something?"

"You're lucky that I am not drinking anything or else I'd probably spat the drink on you or choke to death," Hyunjin replied, "What if I tell you yes?"

"Oh no. Never mind, let's pretend this conversation never happened." Seungmin probably fell for Hyunjin's joking tone, "Not gonna play with it."

"Cool. Me neither." It's not entirely wrong, because Hyunjin didn't want to "play" with it.

"Ah shit, I nearly forgot. Woojin hyung asked me to fetch you."

"...Why?" 

"How do I know? I mean, he always had some sudden weird thoughts." Seungmin shurgged, "Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

"Why are we doing this again?" Seungmin groaned.

"Sometimes I wonder what the heck is going on in Woojin hyung's brain," Hyunjin simply said.

Long story short, Woojin told them to go to the same village where Minho had messed with to apolpgize on Minho's behalf because Minho ditched work again.

Why the two of them? Woojin said they need bonding. Hyunjin tried very hard not to roll his eyes in front of the king.

"This is so dumb. He could've waited Minho hyung to come back or used Jisung as a bait." Seungmin complained, wings flapping in annoyance.

"In this household we don't want to taint Jisung's pureness," Hyunjin retorted. "At least not until Minho hyung polluted him, that's it."

"You're right," Seungmin sighed, "Back to business. How do we suddenly apologize? 'We are sorry that our hoe disturbed your villagers'? They're gonna be weirded out."

"I don't know either. Maybe we should just leave a note or something-"

"Mum!! Look! They look like that handsome oppa that played with me last month!"

"What are you talki - Oh my god. Sweet Heavens - "

Hyunjin kicked Seungmin to stop him from laughing, "Hello Madam, as you can see we are that guy's...companions. We are sorry that he brought trouble to your family and your villagers. Now would you excuse us - "

"Ahh yes it's fine, my daughter wasn't hurt or anything," The woman replied, then just outright ignored the two, "Hayeon, if that one who played with you is handsome, how do you even describe this one?"

"Looks like you've got yourself another fangirl," Seungmin snickered. Hyunjin sighed, "Tell Woojin I'm not gonna approach any humans anymore."

~

"You know..." Seungmin said, "Woojin hyung would probably ask us what did we do to bond."

"Oh dear." Hyunjin preferred not to talk about it.

"So I'm gonna ask you about that...'joke'," Seungmin paused, "The one when I asked you if you fell for me."

"Uh-huh."

"Don't 'uh-huh' me, you asshole," Seungmin kicked Hyunjin. "Spill."

"I have nothing to spill?" Hyunjim fake laughed, and of course Seungmin wasn't buying any of it. "Mind if I ask Jisung?"

"Oh no, don't taint that fluffy angel," Hyunjin said, "Fine. I may or may not like you in that way."

"In what way?"

"Like Minho likes Jisung?" 

"Posessive relationship? No way," Seungmin distanted himself from Hyunjin, only for the latter to pull him back,  "I don't know, man, I never saw any actual normal relarionships."

"Guess so," Seungmin laughed, "You know, I may not be joking about it either."

"Hmm?"

"What I mean is, I may be feeling the same way as you did," Seungmin shuddered, "Heck, this sounds way too cringey for me."

"Great," Hyunjin giggled, "You never know what 'cringey' means until you hear what shit Minho hyung says to Jisung."

"Imaginable."

A comfortable silence fell between them as the flew back to home.

"Hey, Seungmin." Hyunjin said.

"Hmm?"

"I think I like you. And please don't sing that Day6 song you're talking about."

"Hey! In my defence, Woojin hyung discovered it first."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Changlix or Jeongwoochan?

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Youtube: Nekomura Tsukiyo  
> Tumblr: @nekomura-tsukiyo  
> Wattpad: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Wtt backup account: @MoonNight912


End file.
